Amber Mafia II
| image = File:Amber2.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 2014-08-20 | winningfaction = Purple aka Logrus' Agents | roster = #, player # golfjunkie # Yuli # Marquessa # Hirkala # Auramyna # ShadowAngel # Benjer # Boquise # plasmid # WakeUpDonnie # Barcallica # Garioshi # Kiwifruit # Alexeyy86 # Jay Gold # dee_tot # RickGates | first = Hirkala & Golfjunkie | last = Yuli & Marq | mvp = Yuli | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Roger Zelazny Amber universe. (See Amber Mafia) Warning: May contain spoilers from books 6-10 of Zelazny's Amber Chronicles - The Merlin Cycle. It began on August 20th, 2014 and ended in a Purple Faction win in N6 (September 1st, 2014). Game Mechanics The struggle between Order and Chaos deepens, with the appearance of new factions, each with their own agenda: *4 Factions with no initial BTSC, but can meet and establish BTSC during the game *5 Independents which can be recruited into any of the factions and have secret abilities. Rules Night actions: *Each night, players can either use their public (or secret) ability OR try to recruit another person to their faction. BTSC-by-meeting: *As a side-effect of acting on the same person, players from the same faction can meet and establish BTSC. E.g. if A targets C AND B targets C AND neither is blocked. *They can also meet if A targets B AND B does not submit an action. But if B is trapped and A is not the one that trapped him, A's action on B will fail hence the meet will not happen. *The recruit will share BTSC with the others only if he meets with one of the faction (as above) from the moment he/she is recruited (including the night he/she is recruited!) *Any player meeting with another of his faction will share the same unique Faction BTSC. Recruiting: *Amberites can choose to walk the Pattern, Chaos beings can choose to walk the Logrus. Those with composite blood can choose either. Walking the Pattern or Logrus gives the bearer the possibility of recruiting a player (blood type of the target does not matter): if the target is an un-recruited independent the target is recruited. *If two or more factions try to recruit the same player, the same night, they will BOTH fail. *Result of recruit is PMed to both the recruiter and his target along with the name of the faction. The night-post only reveals how many recruits were on that night. *Walking the Pattern/Logrus is not always safe. Each try has a 50-75-100% chance of success (otherwise it kills the person that tries to walk it). Each role has a probability attached of successfully walking the Pattern/Logrus. Probabilities decrease with 25% each time the Pattern/Logrus is walked by that person (no matter if the recruit works/fails). Order of actions: *Deterministic 'verse with Chronological order of actions *OOA: Walking the Pattern/Logrus >> Redirect >> Trap >> RID Kill >> Spy >> Oracle. Notice the >>: Right action can NEVER prevent an action to its left since it happens AFTER it chronologically speaking! *Trap acts as a block against the target's actions AND all actions against the target (except the trap). Basically a form of invulnerability. *What appears in the NP: Successful traps and kills. *Same type of actions targeting each other (or in chain) -> All actions happen (E.g. A tries to kill B who tries to kill C -> both B and C are killed). Day actions: *Borda voting - 3 votes max points: 3,2,1 Role Description Merlin's band: *'Merlin (100%)' - the son of Prince Corwin of Amber and Lady Dara of Chaos. He was born and raised in the Courts of Chaos, not knowing his relatives in Amber. At the end of Amber Mafia I, his father Corwin has left him with the recollections of all his relatives from Court of Amber. He studied Computer Science on Shadow Earth, inspired by his father love for the place. Being of both Chaos and Amber, he is one of the few people to have traversed both the Pattern and the Logrus, and as such is capable of both spell-casting, shape-shifting and Trump creation. Ability: Can create a Trump to an individual to send a targeted kill through (RID Kill). *'Ghostwheel (50%)'- a trump- and pattern-based computer developed by Merlin in a Shadow where Earth physics do not apply. After its creation, Merlin designed it to index the Shadows similar to a search engine. It sees Merlin as its "Dad" as it is sentient and resists any attempts to be shut down. Ability: Can move one individual through Shadows, leaving him confused for the night, but also safe from all actions against him (Trap) *'Corwin's Pattern (0%)' - created by Corwin in The Courts of Chaos, it is also sentient and attempts to remain neutral in the conflict between the higher powers (Pattern and Logrus). It is able to produce pattern-ghosts, and allies itself with Merlin, who along with Corwin is the only other being to walk its path. Ability: Can create a ghost of a person that has walked it and send it into the shadows to spy on another individual (Faction spy). Luke's Revenge: *'Rinaldo (also known as Luke) (100%)'- the son of Brand and Jasra. He (as Luke) and Merlin both studied at Berkeley and then worked in the same computer company on Shadow Earth. Luke plots his revenge against the Royal Family of Amber because they killed his father Brand. Luke never tell much about himself, but shows he is strong, intelligent and has a salesman's ability to convince people and make them do things he wants. Ability: Can create a series of events that lead to a deadly trap, as long as knows his target's identity and preferences (RID Kill) *'Dalt (50%)' - another of Oberon's illegitimate sons, a mercenary who possesses a keen hatred of Amber - his symbol is a lion rending a unicorn. He was Luke's childhood friend and shared his dreams of vengeance against the Amberites that killed Brand. Dalt is very strong, and recovered from being impaled on a sword by Benedict. Ability: Can challenge one individual to combat, best and imprison his adversaries in a crystal cave for the night. The crystal cave prevents any action on the individual (Trap) *'Jasra (0%)' - a powerful sorceress, mother of Luke, tutor of Julia, former handmaid to Dara and deposed ruler of the Keep of Four Worlds. She has venomous lips and a thirst for power. Ability: She can use her spells to follow others for one night (Faction spy). Pattern's Agents: *'Random (100%)' - son of Oberon, once a sneaky rascal often irritating and called a 'punk' by older siblings. In the past he found himself helping Corwin to regain his memory and supporting him for the throne of Amber. After the final battle at the Courts of Chaos, the Unicorn chose Random himself to succeed Oberon as King of Amber. He has strength of an Amberite in combat, however, being physically small and not as skilled as his brothers, he would normally prefer to run from a fight. Ability: As king of Amber and former rascal, he has access to a ring of assasins spread throughout the Shadows. However, he is reluctant to use them unless Amber is clearly threatened by an individual (RID Kill) *'Pattern (0%)' - a sentient embodiment of Order that wishes to impose unending, unmoving, static pure order over the universe. Initiallly drawn by Dworkin after he fled the Courts of Chaos, has been locked in a struggle with the Logrus. It can manifest itself as a Unicorn, and in this form it chose Random as King of Amber after the wars ended. Ability: Can create pawns - ghosts of any person that have once walked it - and send them into the shadows to keep another piece occupied for a while (Trap). *'Vialle (50%)' - a blind noblewoman from Rebma (Amber's mirror world under the seas) whom Random was forced to marry as a punishment for Random's previous misdemeanor. To everyone's surprise, the marriage worked out well. She is artistic, creating sculptures by touch, specializing in busts of the Amberites. Ability: As a queen loved by her subjects, she can use her followers once per night and send them into the shadows to spy on another individual (Faction spy). Logrus's Agents: ' *'Dara (100%) - great-granddaughter of Benedict of Amber, Corwin's lover, mother of Merlin, and wife of the Chaos nobleman Gramble Sawall. She tricked Corwin and sneaked into Amber and walked the Pattern before the Chaos Wars erupted. She has raised all her sons to ensure at least one is high enough in the succession line, especially Merlin whom she though she could keep away from the Amberite inheritance. Ability: Can attempt to remove "obstacles" from her plans but only after carefully considering all alternatives (RID Kill) *'Logrus (0%)' - The Logrus is the embodiment of Chaos, also sentient and capable of manifesting as a giant serpent, and of creating semi-solid projections similar to pattern-ghosts. It claims that the Jewel of Judgement was its eye, stolen by the Unicorn when the Pattern was created and fights it with the desire to return all existence to the primal chaos from which it came. Ability: Can send a projection across the Shadows to kidnap another pawn. While not deadly, the projection will keep its target out of the game for a night (Trap) *'Swayvil (50%)'- King of Chaos, ill after Eric cursed him in the final battle of the Chaos Wars. Wants to protect the Courts from a succession wars that will inevitably errupt after his death. With Suhuy's help, he sends his agents deep within the Shadows. Ability: Can identify players involved in the game between the higher powers (Faction Spy) Independents: Each can win with Faction if recruited, else win by staying alive (if either one faction wins by majority or all factions are wiped out). Each has a secret ability. *'Mandor' - Merlin's stepbrother, a son of Gramble Sawall from a previous marriage. He is a machiavellian manipulator, but Merlin likes him. *'Fiona' - Daughter of Oberon of Amber, survivor of the Redhead faction, she is still the best sorceress of the family, a deft mind and stunning beauty. With Bleys, she was one of the original co-conspirators with Brand to unseat Oberon and take the throne. Renouncing Brand, she has found herself on a lonelier path after Chaos Wars ended. *'Corwin' – Son of Oberon, secretly kidnapped and imprisoned in the Shadows after the end of the Chaos Wars, he is blocked inside a loop of recollections of the past. If found, he will put his sword Grayswandir (also known as the Night Blade) to good use. *'The Ty'iga' - a bodyless demon who inhabits the bodies of others. When she leaves one's body the possessed person feels like waking up from a sleep and has no memory of the intervening time. Once set by Dara on a mission to protect Merlin, she has since regained her own free will. *'Dworkin' - mad sorcerer, author of the Pattern and father of Oberon. When the Primal Pattern of Amber was damaged, Dworkin went mad for the pattern was a reflection of his mind. He proposed the destruction of the Pattern and was deemed to be dangerous and unstable. Subsequently imprisoned by Oberon, he is restored to sanity after the end of the Chaos Wars. Host's Summary Winning Faction Logrus' Agents: * Golfjunkie - Logrus * Hirkala - Swayvil * ShadowAngel - Dara * Yuli - Dworkin * Marquessa - Fiona MVP: Yuli Day and Night Posts N1 - Shadows brewing D1 - Cause and effect N2 - Rewind, say what? D2 - The prince is dead? N3 - Casualties of war D3 - Betrayal in Amber N4 - Unto the breach D4 - Confusion N5 - End of an illusion D5 - Flash ... Gordon coming through N6 - Checkmate End of Game Roster Host: Araver #golfjunkie - Logrus - Lynched D1 #Yuli - Dworkin - Recruited by Shadow/Dara to Purple team in N2 #Marquessa - Fiona - Recruited by Yuli/Dworkin to the Purple Team in N6 #Hirkala - Swayvil - Lynched D1 #Auramyna - Ghostwheel - Lynched D3 #ShadowAngel - Dara - Killed N6 by The Ty'iga #Benjer - Merlin - Killed N4 by The Ty'iga #Boquise - Pattern - Killed N5 by Dara #plasmid - Random - Killed N4 by Merlin #WakeUpDonnie - Corwin - Lynched D2 #Barcallica - Corwin's Pattern - Killed N3 by Dworkin #Garioshi - Jasra - Lynched D5 #Kiwifruit - The Ty'iga - Recruited by Plasmid/Random to the Green team in N4 - Killed N6 by Dara #Alexeyy86 - Rinaldo - Lynched D4 #Jay Gold - Mandor - Recruited by RickGates/Vialle to the Green Team in N3 - Killed endgame by Dworkin & Fiona #dee_tot - Dalt - Killed N3 by The Ty'iga #RickGates - Vialle - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games Category:HybridGames